Venusaur
Venusaur (Japanese: フシギバナ Fushigibana) is a / -type Pokémon. It is the final form of Bulbasaur. Venusaur is the version mascot for the games Pokémon Green and Pokémon LeafGreen. Biology Physiology Venusaur is a large dinosaur like Pokémon that is somewhat similar in appearance to its pre-evolved forms, Ivysaur and Bulbasaur. Its skin still retains a light turquoise color, but it no longer has the spots, and it appears more rough and scaly with bumps here and there. The former bulb on its back has now fully bloomed into a gigantic flower and its ears have lightened up as well. Abilities Behavior Gender differences Female Venusaur are slightly different because they have a seed on their back, which shows that it can give birth to a new Bulbasaur. Evolution Venusaur is the final stage of Bulbasaur and evolves from Ivysaur starting at level 32. Venusaur can further evolve into Mega Venusaur using its Venusaurite. Game info Venusaur first appeared in the original Generation I games as the final evolved form of the starter Pokémon Bulbasaur. As with other starter Pokémon and their evolved forms, Venusaur is not obtainable in the wild and must be obtained through trade or by evolving Ivysaur. Statistics Pokédex entries |type= |gen=I |redblue=The plant blooms when it is absorbing solar energy. It stays on the move to seek sunlight. |yellow=The flower on its back catches the sun's rays. The sunlight is then absorbed and used for energy. |gold=By spreading the broad petals of its flower and catching the sun's rays, it fills its body with power. |silver=It is able to convert sunlight into energy. As a result, it is more powerful in the summertime. |crystal=As it warms itself and absorbs the sunlight, its flower petals release a pleasant fragrance. |ruby=There is a large flower on Venusaur's back. The flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people. |sapphire=There is a large flower on Venusaur's back. The flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people. |emerald=Venusaur's flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people. |firered=A bewitching aroma wafts from its flower. The fragrance becalms those engaged in a battle. |leafgreen=The plant blooms when it is absorbing solar energy. It stays on the move to seek sunlight. |diamond=After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |pearl=After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |platinum=After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |heartgold=By spreading the broad petals of its flower and catching the sun's rays, it fills its body with power. |soulsilver=It is able to convert sunlight into energy. As a result, it is more powerful in the summertime. |black=After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |white=After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |black 2=After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |white 2=After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |x=By spreading the broad petals of its flower and catching the sun's rays, it fills its body with power. |y=After a rainy day, the flower on its back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokémon. |or=There is a large flower on Venusaur’s back. The flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower’s aroma soothes the emotions of people. |as=There is a large flower on Venusaur’s back. The flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower’s aroma soothes the emotions of people.}} Locations |border = |redblue = Evolve Ivysaur |rbrarity = None |yellow = Evolve Ivysaur |yrarity = None |goldsilver = Trade |gsrarity = None |crystal = Trade |crarity = None |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Evolve Ivysaur |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Pal Park |dprarity = None |platinum = Pal Park |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Ivysaur |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Trade |bwrarity = None |xy = Evolve Ivysaur |xyrarity = None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Spin-off game locations |Pokemon = Venusaur |Trozei = Secret Storage 3, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Evolve Ivysaur |PMD2 = Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F) |Ranger1 = Lyra Forest |Rumble = Quiet Forest }} Learnset Leveling |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation IV= }} |Status|Cool|2}} |Status|Smart|2}} |Physical|Cool|2}} |Special|Smart|1}} |Status|Beauty|2}} |Special|Cool|2}} |Status|Cute|0}} |Special|Smart|1}} |Physical|Cute|2}} |Special|Cool|1}} |Physical|Tough|2}} |Physical|Cute|2}} |Status|Cool|2}} |Special|Tough|2}} |Physical|Cute|2}} |Physical|Smart|2}} |Status|Cute|0}} |Status|Cute|2}} |Special|Beauty|2}} |Status|Tough|2}} |Physical|Beauty|2}} |Status|Beauty|2}} |Status|Beauty|0}} |Status|Beauty|2}} |Status|Cute|3}} |Physical|Cool|2}} |Special|Smart|2}} |Status|Cute|2}} |Status|Smart|1}} |Physical|Cool|3}} |Physical|Tough|3}} |Physical|Tough|2}} |Physical|Cool|2}} }} |-| Generation III= }} |Cool|3|0 }} |Smart|3|0 }} |Cool|2|1 }} |Smart|3|0 }} |Beauty|1|0 }} |Cool|4|4 }} |Cute|1|0 }} |Smart|2|1 }} |Cute|1|0 }} |Cool|4|0 }} |Tough|1|3 }} |Cute|1|0 }} |Cool|2|0 }} |Tough|2|1 }} |Cute|2|0 }} |Smart|1|0 }} |Cute|2|0 }} |Cute|2|0 }} |Cute|2|1 }} |Tough|2|1 }} |Beauty|3|0 }} |Tough|1|0 }} }} |-| Generation II= |gen=II }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |-| Generation I= |gen=I }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Egg moves Tutoring Generation IV= }} |Status|Cute|2 }} |Special|Cool|2 }} |Physical|Cool|2 }} |Physical|Tough|3 }} |Physical|Smart|3 }} |Special|Cute|3 }} |Physical|Cool|2 }} |Physical|Smart|3 }} |Special|Cute|3 }} |Status|Smart|2 }} |Status|Smart|0 }} |Status|Beauty|2 }} }} |-| Generation III= }} |Tough|1|4 }} |Cute|2|0 }} |Tough|6|0 }} |Tough|2|0 }} |Cool|4|4 }} |Cool|3|0 }} |Cute|1|0 }} |Cute|2|1 }} |Cute|3|0 }} |Cute|4|0 }} |Smart|2|0 }} |Cute|2|0 }} |Beauty|1|0 }} }} Stats HP = 80 Attack = 82 Defence = 83 Sp. Attack = 100 Sp. Defence = 100 Speed = 80 Base Stat Total = 525 Mega Stats HP = 80 Attack = 100 Defence = 123 Sp. Attack = 122 Sp. Defence = 120 Speed = 80 Base Stat Total = 625 Sprites |number = 003 |rbspr = RB 003 front.png |yspr = Y 003 front.png |grnspr = GR 003 front.png |gldspr = G 003 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 003 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 003 front.gif |crysprs = |rbysapspr = RS 003 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 003 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 003 front.png |frlgsprs = |dpspr = |dpsprs = Venusaur(DPP)SpriteFemale.png |dpsprf = |dpsprfs = |ptspr = |ptsprs = Venusaur(DPP)SpriteFemale.png |ptsprf = |ptsprfs = |hgssspr = VenusaurHGSS (Normal).gif |hgsssprs = VenusaurHGSS (Normal) Female.png |hgsssprf = VenusaurHGSS (Shiny).gif |hgsssprfs = |Iback = |IIback = |IIbacks = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |IVback = |IVbacks = |IVbackf = |IVbackfs = |bwspr = Venusaur BW.gif |Vback = Venusaur BW Back.png |Vbackf = Venusaur BW Female Back.png |Vbacks = Venusaur BW Shiny Back.png |Vbackfs = Venusaur BW Shiny Female Back.png |xyspr = Venusaur XY.gif |xysprf = Venusaur Female XY.gif |xysprs = Venusaur Shiny XY.gif |xysprfs = Venusaur Female Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Venusaur XY.gif |orassprs = Venusaur Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Venusaur Back XY.gif |VIbackf = |VIbacks = Venusaur Back Shiny XY.gif |VIbackfs = }} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Venusaur first appeared in the anime as a gigantic robot, constructed for an amusement park, in the episode ''Island of the Giant Pokémon!. Another Venusaur appeared in the episode Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden. It aided in the evolution ceremony for a large number of Bulbasaur. Palace Maven Spenser owned a Venusaur, first seen in the episode Cutting the Ties that Bind, where it was used against a group of Beedrill. In the episode Ka Boom with a View, Spenser again used his Venusaur, this time in battle against Ash. The leader of the Orange League, Drake, used a Venusaur in a battle against Ash in the episode Enter The Dragonite. May's Venusaur May owns a Venusaur, which she used in a competition during the episode Pruning a Passel of Pals!. It is unknown when her Venusaur evolved as it was still a Bulbasaur when she left Ash Ketchum's group. Trivia *Venusaur, Meganium, and Torterra are similar in form and shape. However, they have different appearances and Venusaur has a giant flower, while Meganium has giant petals, and Torterra has a giant tree. *The flower on Venusaur's back might be a rafflesia flower. *Venusaur is the first fully evolved Pokémon in National Pokédex order. * Mega Venusaur has the highest base stat total of all -type Pokémon (625). Names in other languages *'Japanese: 'フシギバナ (Fushigibana in Romaji) from the Japanese words Fushigi (不思議) which means strange and Hana (花) which means flower. *'English: '"Venusaur" is probably a combination of "Venus" (as in "Venus fly trap") and the Greek sauros, meaning "lizard" (as in "dinosaur"). *'French: '"Florizarre" a combination of the words "fleur" (flower) and "bizarre" (bizarre). Gallery 003Venusaur OS anime.png 003Venusaur OS anime 2.png 003Venusaur AG anime.png 003Venusaur Dream.png 003Venusaur_Mega_Dream.png 003Venusaur_Pokemon_Stadium.png 003Venusaur_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg es:Venusaur ca:Venusaur pl:Venusaur ru:Венузавр fr:Florizarre no:Venusaur Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon